


so sweet to me, to you

by LunaStories



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sam and Dean are still hunters, flower shop owner castiel, spnfluffbingo, spnfluffbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: Dean and Sam are working a case and they interview the owner of a flower shop.Or, the fic in which Castiel owns a flower shop and is very charming. Dean can't resist and Sam just wants to go home.





	so sweet to me, to you

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo this is my first entry for the spnfluffbingo. This one fills the "buying flowers for no reason" square. Although I interpreted it a little differently, I hope you guys still like it. It is literally super fluff. That's it. That's the entire fic. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed as usual. Please enjoy this fluffiness.

They were working a case, the weather cold and the fog clinging to their skin, when Dean noticed the small store.  
  
It was an unassuming thing, the front cheery and with a cute little honey bee buzzing around the words _Sweet Creations._ Dean didn’t know what compelled him to check out the store but one moment he was sitting in the Impala with his brother, and the next they were both stepping into the warm store. The bell let out a melodic tinkle and the smell of overwhelming sweetness hit him.  
  
Sam ran into Dean’s back with a loud “Oof!” his scowl growing on his face when Dean was still frozen in position.  
  
“Dean, what are you-”  
  
Sam’s grumpy words were cut short by the store owner’s voice, the deep rumble a perfect fit for those stubbled cheeks and stoic expression. The man was wearing a blue apron over a soft, worn yellow t-shirt and jeans. He was holding a potted plant in both hands, a tilt to his head as he studied the two men dressed in suits that had walked into his store. It matched him and Dean couldn’t help but imagine how good it would feel to be held by those muscled arms.

  


  
“Hello. Can I help you?”  
  
Dean didn’t want to admit how long he stood there, flustered and more than a little charmed by the unassuming man in front of him. Sam caught on to his predicament pretty quickly, and with a huff of amused laughter, shoved Dean the rest of the way into the store.  
  
“I’m Agent Ulrich and this is my co worker Agent Hetfield. We wanted to ask you a few questions.” Sam flashed his badge, professional as ever, while he waited for his brother to catch up.  
  
Dean for his part, finally seemed to realize his mouth was hanging open and closed it, clearing his throat as he also showed the store owner his badge.  
  
“Agents. I’m Castiel.” The man nodded, his brows furrowed as his eyes darted from one brother to the other. “Is there something wrong?” His hands clenched tighter to the pot he was holding, his anxiety clear even as he straightened his back and faced Dean and Sam head on. It was admirable for a civilian and Dean didn’t stop the flirty smirk that came across his face.  
  
“Actually yes, we wanted to ask if you were here last night and if you saw anything...unusual.” Castiel’s gaze remained blue and utterly gorgeous, though he did narrow his eyes at the way Dean was leaning over the counter and into his personal space.  
  
“Smell any sulfur?” Dean asked, his tone sultry as he licked his lips. His grin widened when he noticed Castiel’s eyes follow the motion, his swallow practically audible in the small shop.  
  
“No.” Castiel finally spoke with some difficulty, the rasp of his voice deeper than usual. “Nothing unusual has happened.”  
  
Sam sighed, running an exasperated hand down his face as he rolled his eyes. It was clear now that Dean’s persistency that they ‘needed’ to check out the store wasn’t for the case. He stepped out of the flower shop with a quick murmur to his brother, the latter barely acknowledging him as the two men did their level best to fuck each other with their eyes.  
  
“Can I help you with anything?” Castiel’s question was genuine and broke the eye fucking they’d been engaged in. Dean was about one second away from kissing the man stupid. He was adorable and Dean wanted to see him flushed and squirming under him. Or on top of him. He wasn’t picky.  
  
“Hm…” Dean looked around, finally noticing the various flowers on display and the small water fountain placed primly in the corner. “Oh.”  
  
Dean blinked, a confused look crossing his face. Castiel seemed to sense it and stepped around the counter, trailing light fingers through several of the flowers as he did so.  
  
“We have many different types of flowers here. Some decorative and some that you can take home and plant.” The man turned his blue eyes to Dean’s, the look in them almost shy. “Flowers are essential for bees. I think you’ll quite like them.”  
  
It was hard to resist the man, the way his voice and gaze seemed to pull Dean in. Sam would probably tease him for days but…  
  
Dean shrugged, a bashful smile flitting across his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“I’ll take a bunch of them. I don’t really know much about flowers though…”  
  
Castiel didn’t seem to mind, instead smiling happily as he explained each and every flower he chose for Dean’s bouquet. By the time Dean left the store (“How much are they?” “Don’t worry about it. Consider it a gift.”) with his flowers in hand, he was grinning almost maniacally.  
  
He held the business card Castiel had given him in a tight grip, the shop owner’s personal phone number scribbled across the back. Castiel had given it to him, hesitant but determined.  
  
“I hope I’m not too forward.”  
  
Dean had stammered and blushed, almost knocking over several potted plants on his way out. Castiel had only looked on, amused and more than a little flushed himself.  
  
Once inside the car with Sam in the passenger seat, the usual leather smell of the Impala overwhelmed by the scent of the floral bouquet, his brother almost immediately started questioning him.  
  
“So how did it go? Did you buy these flowers? Why did we even go there?” His brother was especially excited. It had been awhile since Dean had been interested in a person in this way. Outside of a one night stand he hasn’t had much of a chance to even go on a date.  
  
“Okay, slow down bucko. One question at a time. Yes, it went well. We have a date this friday. No, I didn’t buy these they were a gift.” Dean paused, smiling almost dopily as he glanced back at the flower shop, the store disappearing into the distance as he drove.  
  
Sam didn’t tease him but he knew that his brother would be having lots of laughs at his expense. Dean didn’t exactly have the best track record for being suave when it came to actual dating.  
  
His brother did raise an eyebrow though, the bitch face coming through as he glanced at Dean.  
  
“Not that I’m not happy for you but why exactly did we go there again?”  
  
Dean laughed, mirth crinkling the corners of his eyes. He smiled at his brother and finally answered the question.  
  
“Would you believe me if I said I thought they sold sweets?”  
  
“Seriously Dean?”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
_fin_ _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! These boys are adorable and they need more happiness in their lives. I'm usually not good at casual fluff so I hope it was still good haha. 
> 
> The amazingly cute awesome art is by [Saawek](http://saawek.tumblr.com/)! You can reblog the art [here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/post/172714019367/this-amazingly-adorable-art-was-done-by-the-ever). I had the good fortune of winning their art giveaway and of course couldn't resist requesting this scene in their cute art style. <3 Thanks so much!!
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a comment and/or kudos. It really helps warm my cold dead heart. 
> 
> You can find my tumblr [Here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
